Heart Chaos
by NintendoLover15
Summary: This story is during Mario Galaxy storyline and then it's just an Imaginary scenario. Rosalina, Mario and Peach's Love Triangle. This has some sort of strong material which is not explicit. Just Suggestive Themes. Discretion Is Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of any Nintendo characters.**

—Bowser! You won't get away with this!—

—Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Rosalina. I Think I already did!—

Bowser fired all the cannons from his fleet. The Observatory's Shield came down. Bowser Jr. Boarded the ship. Polari tried to protect Her but it was useless. Bowser Jr. Was quite bigger than him, he got knocked out with a single blow from his claw. Rosalina was scared, Bowser Jr. Whispered: -Your duties as guardian of the universe have been revoqued.-Rosalina Blacked Out. Bowser Jr. Locked All the lumas and Rosalina on the Lookout until Mario came onto scene.

After he retrieved the first Maxistar, Mario got to The Observatory. Rosalina was pretty happy that someone could help her out but… it wasn't for her… It was just to rescue Peach. Day after Day, Star after Star, Rosalina was growing fond of Mario, Even though he wasn't doing it for her.

One day, She noticed Mario acting weird so she decided to talk to him.

—Hey, Mario…is there something wrong…? You look a little tired…—

—No no! I just got this letter from Peach sending me some 1-ups and showing me her concerns—

—ohh… I thought that something was bothering you…—

Mario just shruggled. A toad came onto the two.

—Mario! There's a letter for you!—

It was from Luigi. He said that he was captured by Bowser and wanted Mario to go rescue him.

—*Sigh* Luigi is Always getting into trouble… I think I gotta go! Bye Rosalina!—

Mario Rushed out of scene. Rosalina was a Little…dissapointed. She went to her Bedroom. She took a Long Bath; A lot of bubbles came out of her Bathub. She was lost in her thoughts; eventually she fell asleep.

She dreamed of a big wedding. She was dressed beautifully with a long White dress. She wasn't a honor lady; she was the Bride. As she walked onto the hall, a strange figure accompanied her that she didn't recognize. At the end of the hall, was a man with a red cap. It was Mario. She was getting Married with Mario. In that moment; she woke up.

She was still in the bathtub. She looked at the clock: 10:30 P.M.

—Mario is sure taking a lot of time…—

She got out of the tub and covered her body with a towel. Her hair was enveloped too with a smaller one. She came out of the bathroom, she dressed up with her pajamas and sat on the bed. Polari came in. He noticed that Rosalina was crying silently.

—What's the matter?— said Polari as he sat next to her.

—No...*sob* nothing's wrong Polari…*another sob*—

—You don't cry for nothing Rosie. C'on you can tell everything to ol' Polari.—

Rosalina explained how she started to like Mario.

—Hmm… in my opinion, you should talk to him. Otherwise it's going to be too late.—

—Okay Polari… i will.—

Time flew. As days went by, Rosalina couldn't find a moment to tell him. She knew that her time was shortening second by second. Before anyone could notice; it was time to battle Bowser.

The Battle was ferocious but at the end, Mario was victorious. He grabbed Peach's hand and got to the Observatory. Rosalina was in the engine room. She went down to congratulate him when he saw Peach giving him a Kiss on the cheek. Rosalina was really down. She wanted him so far that the universe was too small for both of them.

She made a portal to the Earth when Bowser's Galaxy went onto Black Hole State.

It happens when a star runs out of helium and explodes onto a Supernova. After that, all the energy that was exposed gets sucked onto a single point so dense that not even light can escape. That is called Black Hole State. Peach's Castle, Bowser's Fleet and even the Observatory got trapped in the vortex. There was no escape; not even for the Most Powerful person in the Universe. The Lumas sacrificed themselfs by trying to absorb the Black Hole in a struggle to save everyone. At some point, Mario was in front of Rosalina; she explained everything to her. At the End; she said:

I Love you.

Mario Blacked Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights from Nintendo Characters.**

Mario woke up on a grass patch near Peach's Castle. Birds sang and the grass waved from side to side. It was so peaceful that it even hurt. What was Mario's First thought…

I Love You.

When he looked around, he saw Bowser Lying on the ground next to him. And Peach by his side. Mario felt really…awkward. Something was wrong. Maybe he…he loved her too, he didn't know. His feelings were always moved by Peach but after what she said…maybe something had changed…

—Mario! —

Peach's squeaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

—Mario, what happened? Where is Rosalina and everyone else? —

—I don't know… after the Black Hole she explained me eveything about the Lumas life cycle and…

Mario's Mind flashed with a single thought:

I Love You.

He thought around three or four times about telling Peach about Rosalina's Confession. Maybe he should tell her because they were dating and there shouldn't be any secrets between them…but on the other hand, that could make their relationship fall apart. He was in a great dilema.

He took the decision of telling her. He wanted to be as transparent as glass. When he was about to open his mouth to let his thoughts free…

Peach Kissed him.

That was their first Kiss. Every time Mario rescued her, she gave him a Kiss on the cheek; which constantly dissapointed him, but never on the lips. He was feeling very awkward even though he loved her, he felt like there was something wrong.

—I think…we should start dating formerly now don't you think? —

—I think we should…—Mario thought again of Rosalina.

I Love You.

He wanted to tell her but…after what she said and the Kiss… maybe he'd better leave things right how they are; if something is not broken, don't fix it.

—What's wrong Mario? You don't like me…? —

—Of Course I like you! You are the only one I love, sweetie! —

Peach giggled at what Mario said. Before Mario could notice, Peach kissed him again.

—Mario, can you come to the castle around half past eight? I have something to show you...—

—Yeah sure —

Peach smiled at this. Mario kissed her cheek and both walked in different directions; Peach entered the castle and Mario walked back to his home.

Mario stopped in front of his House. There was a Big MARIO BROS. Sign written in in Wood above his house. He never pays attention to it but this time he did. He had to distract his thoughts from his emotional chaos. Mario walked through the door on the front of his house, he saw Luigi sitting on the sofá, maybe he arrived a Little before Mario. Luigi just gave out a "hey" showing that he was paying attention to him. Mario Lied on his bed and closed his eyes. He needed to rest. Mario fell asleep almost inmediately.

He dreamed of being in a blank room. Not even sound disturbed the —in lack of a better Word—peace. Suddenly Peach appeared in front of him. She said

—Do you really love me?—

Mario tried to speak but his mouth did not even emit a sound. Not even a small one. Zero. Nothing. Nada.

Then, Rosalina also appeared in front of him, next to Peach. She said:

—Do you love me, Right?—

Mario's mouth still did not emit any sound. Mario could not move a finger. He was there, standing in front of 2 girls that make him fell special. Peach speaked:

—So… you don't love me? Ok. I understand.—

Then Rosalina speaked:

—Mario… i really loved you… I can't believe it. I understand that you want me far from you.—

Both of them dissapeared. Mario felt empty. A Mirrored image of Mario appered before the real one.

—You'd better make a decision Mario. Otherwise it's going to be useless. You wouldn't be able to do anything.—

In that Moment Mario woke up. He looked at the time; It was around 6:37 P.M. He'd better dress up to meet Peach in the Castle.

**Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it so please give me a review!**


End file.
